There is known a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus which is configured as a control unit by unitizing a substantially rectangular parallelepiped base body which incorporates hydraulic lines (flow paths of brake fluid) and various types of parts (electromagnetic valves and pumps) and a housing for a motor and a controller which are disposed so as to hold the base body therebetween. The vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus of this type is mounted on a vehicle body by being supported on a bracket with mount members so as to prevent the transmission of vibrations produced by the motor and brake fluid which pulsates thereto.
In vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatuses, there are known vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus in which with a view to solving the problem with vibrations, a bracket having three mount members is interposed between a lower surface of a base body and a vehicle body to support the base body at three points so as to surround the center of gravity of the base body (refer to JP-A-2002-370635 and JP-W-8-510196).
In the vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatuses disclosed in JP-A-2002-370635 and JP-W-8-510196, however, at least three mount members are necessary to surround the center of gravity of the control unit. In addition, the three mount members are disposed within the wide range between the lower surface of the base body and the vehicle body. Therefore, disposing the three mount members in the way described therein may lead to complexity and enlargement in shape of the bracket.